Caroline
by iJB13
Summary: Caroline Forbes is new to the town of Forton, so she doesn't know anyone, nor she has friends. Her mother Elizabeth is a sheriff, so she usually isn't home all the time.
1. 001 Pilot

**.001 Pilot**

Caroline Forbes is new to the town of Forton, so she doesn't know anyone, nor she has friends. Her mother Elizabeth is a sheriff, so she usually isn't home all the time. You would think Caroline would be throwing parties, like a normal teenager, but instead she babysits her neighbor's children because her mother forces her to do such. She is not used to her school's schedule because she goes to school at 5:00 am, but she gets out at 1:00 pm, so it makes better sense.

Caroline: (Narration)

(Alarm clock sounds off when clock reads 4:00 am)

I don't like my brand new schedule as much, but you know, I just got to go with the flow. (Caroline gets out bed and starts to prepare for school)

My mom refuses to drive me to school, yet forces me to ride the bus. Being seventeen, I would love to drive myself to school, but I just can't convince her to let me.(Caroline puts on jacket and heads downstairs)

Oh, that's not all my mom forces me to do, she also makes me babysit as soon as I get back from school.

Caroline: Good Morning! Mom.

Elizabeth: Good Morning Sweety, Did you sleep okay last night?

Caroline: Um... (thinks briefly) Sure, whatever.

Elizabeth: Someone didn't get enough sleep last night

Caroline: (starts to sit-down, but stops herself) LAST NIGHT! You might as well say tonight because it is only four-something! (begins to walkaway)

Elizabeth: NO! (Stands up, and Caroline stops) We will not start this, this time!

Caroline: (apologetically) Mom I...

Elizabeth: (Interupts her) No! Listen to me! (Caroline looks concerned as her mother walks toward her) The main reason why I moved was to start all over and I do not want all of this nonsense starting again! When I come back home today I will unpack all of these boxes.

Caroline: (Before Elizabeth finishes the word "boxes") No Mom, You don't have to...

Elizabeth: (Interupts her once more) You already have to babysit, so I will unpack everything, okay?

Caroline: (Generously) But Mom...

Elizabeth: (Demanding) Okay!

Caroline: Okay...

(Bus sounds are heard by Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: You should be heading to the bus stop now

Caroline: (Hears sounds too) You're right!, Bye Mom! (Runs for the door dodging as many boxes as possible, when she reaches door she opens it and begins running to the bus stop as fast she could)

* * *

><p>(Caroline is at the bus stop, hanging on for dear life and notices a group of students that seem to go to her school)<p>

Caroline: (Panting) What!

Girl: What, What?

Caroline: (Confused) Where is the bus?

Girl: Well, Our bus doesn't come until 4:30, but if you are in Elementary School your bus just left.

Caroline: (Beginning to laugh, but stops) I thought...

Girl: You thought, what?

Caroline: Nothing, so what is your name?

Girl: Bettie, yours?

Caroline: Caroline

Bettie: (Thinks Briefly) Caroline... Caroline Forbes!

Caroline: (Confused) Yea...

Bettie: Your my babysi..., well my brother and my sister's babysitter anyway

Caroline: Oh!, well nice to meet you

Bettie: You too!

Caroline: (Thinks Briefly) How old are you exactly?

Bettie: Seventeen, why?

Caroline: And why can't you babysit your own siblings?

Bettie: Well truth is, my dad believes I need to be babysat because he doesn't trust me.

Caroline: Oh!, well anyway, the good thing now is... I have a new friend!

Bettie: (laughs, as bus pulls up) There's our bus, C'mon!

* * *

><p>(Bus arrives at Forton High and students get off bus and prepare for classes. Caroline and Bettie walk to the main office to go get their schedules and new locker numbers both arrive at their lockers)<p>

Bettie: So what do you think so far?

Caroline: Um... This school is, is something. (begins enter lock combination)

Bettie: (Recalling) Ohh... locker 219, I hear about that locker a lot some people can't even get that locker open.

Caroline: (Trys locker combo again) You hear a lot about it, how come?

Bettie: You might want to get a new locker because that locker is so creepy, because they say whoever opens that locker is the strongest person in the school.

Caroline: (opens locker without any effort on the second try) Didn't seem so hard to open up...

(Her sentence is interrupted by an uproar and commotion of everyone talking about what just happened)

Caroline: (Notices spider webs) Ewwwwww...

Bettie: Do you know what you just did?

Caroline: What?

Guy: (Butting in conversation) You just got the "everyone thinks you're a freak" rep.

Caroline: (Over Reacting Furious) If anyone calls me a freak I will... (Faints, and falls on floor)

Guy: Hey!

Bettie: Caroline... Caroline!


	2. 002 A New Direction

**.002 A New Direction**

(After fainting, Caroline is rushed to the infirmary by the guy who made her faint. Caroline begins to awaken.)

Caroline: (startled) Wher... Where a-am I?

Guy: In the infirmary...

Caroline: W-what hap-p-pened?

Guy: You fainted, because I "pushed you to your limits" like Alexis said.

Caroline: (ignoring) What?

Guy: Nothing!... My name is Roger, and it is a pleasure to meet you Caroline

Caroline: You too... WAIT! How do you...

Roger: Alexis told me, she said she knew you or something

Caroline: Alexis Mawry?

Roger: Yea

Caroline: I have got to talk to her! (Gets out of bed)

Roger: Hey you're...

Caroline: (interrupts) I'm fine Roger

(Roger looks confused)

* * *

><p>(Caroline walks to find Alexis outside the room)<p>

Caroline: Alexis!

Alexis: Caroline! (hugs her)

Caroline: How long has it been?

Alexis: Two years!

Caroline: I Never thought I would see you again

Alexis: Well I knew because our families were always so close from the day we were born!

Caroline: So this is where you moved huh?

Alexis: Yep! I cried two whole weeks 'cause my best friend wasn't around, but I do have friends though.

Caroline: We have got to do something sometime

Alexis: My mother is already coming over tonight I called her as soon as I found out you were here

Caroline: Great, what time?

Alexis: 7:00

Caroline: Great I get off work at six

Alexis: Work where?

Caroline: Oh, I babysit

Alexis: Well see you then

Caroline: See ya' later

(Both walk to class)

* * *

><p>(Bus arrives at Caroline's house and Caroline gets off along with Bettie and both go to Bettie's home)<p>

Bettie: (Opens door) C'mon in

Caroline: Nice House

Bettie: (both enter home) Yep

Caroline: Aww... Who's this (spots a little girl)

Bettie: That's my little brat of a sis, Susie

Caroline: And how old are you?

Susie: Five

Caroline: (baby voice) And who's this

Rex: My name is Rex, I'm 14, and please God don't do that again

Caroline: Uhh... Well okay!

Bettie: Well now you see how they act don't you?

Caroline: Yea...

(Time "flys" by and the clock hits 7:00)

Caroline: Oh My God, My Mom will kill me, Bye Everybody!

(Caroline rushes for the door and leaves)

* * *

><p>(Caroline enters her house and finds that her guests are already there. She spots a concerned look on Alexis face)<p>

Caroline: Mrs. Sandra! Nice to see you again!

Sandra: I know, it seems just like yesterday you two children were playing and me and your mother were sitting and talkin'

Elizabeth: Those were good times, weren't they?

Sandra: (Agreeing) Indeed... Indeed

Caroline: What's wrong Lexi?

Alexis: Um, noth...(Thinks briefly) No!

Sandra: Alexis, calm down swee...

Alexis: (Interrupts her) No! I am tired of holding it in!

Elizabeth: Alexis sweetie I don't know

Caroline: Holding what in?

Sandra: Alexis!

Alexis: We are all psychics!

(Caroline looks worried as she begins to think, why her mom kept interrupting her, and why she kept interrupting other people)


	3. 003 Turning of Events

**.003 Turning of Events**

(Caroline begins to pace, as she then stops herself and starts to think about what she is)

Caroline: So (Thinks again) I was a "psychic" from the day I was born..., (Feeling of Betrayal)

Elizabeth: I-it's true Caroline, I'm sorr...

Caroline: But... Wh... Hha... I don't understand!

Alexis: I'm sorry Caroline, but your mother just wasn't ready for you to figure out what you are...

Caroline: I-I... I need some time to myself!

(Caroline power walks to her room, and Alexis notices a tear on her cheek, yet no one else does)

Sandra: We... (Catches breath) We should probably get going... (Looks at Elizabeth, as if they are relieved about something)

Alexis: See you soon... (Tears roll up in eyes, but she holds it in) ...Mrs. Liz

* * *

><p>(The Next Day, as Alexis and Bettie are in class they begin to discuss)<p>

Alexis: (has a depressed look on face) Hhua...

Bettie: (Concerned) Alex?...

Alexis: …

Bettie: Alex!... Are you okay?

Alexis: ...um, yea I'm fine

Bettie: You sure?... It seemed as if something was wrong with you...

Alexis: No... It's not me... It's... It's... Caroline she...

Bettie: You told her?

Alexis: Yes...

Bettie: Oooo... How did she take it?

Alexis: Bad... Really Bad

Bettie: Wow!

Alexis: And you need to tah... (She is then interrupted by the teacher and begins to listen to her)

* * *

><p>(Soon Alexis catches Caroline alone in the hallway afterschool)<p>

Alexis: Caroline...

Caroline: (Looks, and notices who's calling her and begins to walk away)

Alexis: Caroline... (Runs to her and stops her, by grabbing her arm) I need to talk to you!

Caroline: Hurry Up!, My Bus Is Gonna Leave Me!

Alexis: Who cares?... My mom is coming to pick me up...

Caroline: (Begins to cooldown) Okay... I'm listening...

Alexis: Caroline... I'm sorry I haven't told you, but we have more power than you can even think of...

Caroline: How Long?

Alexis: What?

Caroline: How Long Have You Known!

Alexis: I didnt want to frighten you like I was... S-seven years ago...

Caroline: Alexis!... That long?

Alexis: ...

Caroline: So that's why you went to the hospital... You paniced?

Alexis: Yes... and I know you had asthma, back then... I Love You Caroline!

Caroline: Alexis... (Both Hug) I'm not mad... I'm just confused, with all this power, and psychic stuff and I don't know...

Alexis: I have been learning to... You know, control it... I have been practicing

Caroline: So your like...?

Alexis: My mother says we are stronger than them, and she was about to tell me something else, but then she... Just stopped herself and walked away... She was very "down" the rest of the day

Caroline: Wow...

Alexis: I Know...

Caroline: Well, can you teach me something...

Alexis: Sure I... (A shuttering of a window interrupts her) Oh My...

Caroline: What was that?

Alexis: Caroline we need to go, NOW! (She takes Caroline's hand and begins to look for somewhere to go)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Sandra is greeted by Susie)<p>

Susie: Excuse me... Miss

Sandra: Why what's wrong, you poor thing...

Susie: I am looking for my... (Gets closer) My sister...

Sandra: Well, I'll help you...uh... What's your name?

Susie: Susie... and I... am also (Gets closer to her as if she really wants to go with her) ...very hungry...

Sandra: Are you... Homeless!

Susie: No... I just...

(Meanwhile, Alexis and Caroline have hidden in a classroom)

Caroline: Alexis! What is going on!

Alexis: Caroline, (peeks out door window, and quiets Caroline) You have got to be quiet...

Caroline: Alexis... What is happening?

Alexis: Uh... I think someone is after us...

Caroline: You think?... It's like you know who is "after us"

Alexis: Yea... I sort of...

(Alexis is then interrupted by a faded scream, sounding similar to her mothers')

Caroline: ... That sounded like...

Alexis: M-mom!

Caroline: What is going on?

Alexis: I got to go!... (she opens door and runs)

Caroline: Alexis! (she runs after her)

(Alexis is then stopped by someone with blood over their mouth)


End file.
